Ron's Rotten Luck
by CastielMalfoy
Summary: Ron has a rather rough welcome back to Hogwarts with the least likely professor. WARNING this story contains a spanking of a teenager.


Hi guys! So sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time!

I moved over the summer and completely lost the next chapter in my

Hufflepuff's bad day story which is the beginning of my Slytherin's bad day story.

So I wrote these to quick ones while I try to recover my lost work! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND MAKE NO PROFIT!*

It was their first day back in their fourth year at Hogwarts and Ron was already bored. They were in Professor Trelawney's class which he still didn't understand the point of. She had immediately started in oh Harry and he couldn't hide his annoyance. He rolled his eyes at Harry while she gave another "day of doom" prediction to him.

Unfortunately for him she saw and narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to speak of Harrys misfortune. Ron's ears went red and he pretended to busy himself with his book.

She started class with some boring story about planets that he could barely stay awake for. The warm little room made it difficult to keep his eyes open but he somehow managed. Trelawney seemed to noticed his eyelids struggle and again look annoyed which caused Ron to shake his head and open his eyes as wide as they would go.

Trelawny was not a very strict teacher but Ron seemed to be getting on her last nerve today. Thankfully for him her attention soon turned to Harry.

"It seems as though you were born under the influence of Saturn, Harry." She said but received no response. Ron looked over at his friend who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Harry!" Ron said in a hushed voice as he nudged his friend who jumped and looked at him. Ron nodded his head to the professor who was staring at the both of them. It was then Harrys turn to turn red.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born…" Ron stopped listen and instead started looking at the pictures in his book. The class continued with them filling in their birth charts with planets. Ron suddenly felt very lucky they didn't have to fill out a chart for each member of their family. "This has got to be the most boring class at Hogwarts" Ron thought to himself and he filled in a planet.

Harry seemed confused by some of the results he got and Ron did his best impression of Trelawny which earned him some laughter form the surrounding classmates. Ron smiled to himself.

Suddenly Lavender Brown said something about a "unaspected planet" to which Trelawny pointed out was Uranus. "Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" Ron said out loud without thinking. The boys around him erupted with laugher.

Unfortunately, Trelawny didn't find it as funny. She gave the nastiest look to Ron "That is NOT appropriate, young man." The entire class turned to look at Ron who went beet red. "Sorry miss…" He said looking back down at his book trying to pretend not to noticing everyone staring.

Suddenly Trelawny was at his side, "Put your hand out." Ron looked up at the woman who was now holding a ruler.

"Pardon, miss?"

"I won't tolerate nasty talk like that in my class, stick your hand out palm up."

Ron looked at Harry who was quite pale to contrast Ron's redness. Ron looked back up at his professor and shakily stuck his hand out. "There's a chance this could be a palm reading…right?" He thought nervously.

Wrong. Once his hand was fully extended Trelawny cracked the ruler down sharply on his open hand. Ron clenched his hand and pulled it immediately to his chest.

"Ouch!"

"Stick it back out." Ron gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could as he put his hand back out. It now had a red strip right in the middle. This time Trelawny held the bottom of his hand to keep it in place.

SMACK! Ron's shoulders jumped.

SMACK. The entire class seemed entranced.

SMACK. "ow" Ron tried saying quietly feeling VERY uncomfortable.

SMACK! SMACK! Ron's shoulders twitched with each hit.

SMACK! SMACK SMACK! Ron scrunched his face and looked at his hand which was almost as red as his face at this point. He grunted with pain through tight lips.

CRACK! "No more nasty word play."

Trelawny released Ron's hand which he promptly pulled back into his chest and started rubbing with his other hand. He looked around with tear brimmed eyes at everyone who seemed just as shocked as he was that Trelawny actually punished a student. The class quickly turned their attention back to their work for fear of having the same done to them.

"You alright?" Harry asked quietly when Trelawny turned back to teaching the rest of the students. "Blimey she's mad today…" He said softly still in disbelief. His hand was throbbing which made holding his quill difficult but he wasn't about to upset her again. Both Ron and Harry looked up nervously at their professor for the rest of the class. "This is going to be a long semester…" Ron thought dreadfully.


End file.
